You've Had Me All Along
by Kisskiss64
Summary: When The Rum Tum Tugger finds himself falling for another tom, he's unsure if he can handle what is said to be love. WARNING: SLASH! Don't like that, dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

Helloo (: This is my first fanfiction, and i'm very excited! please read and review, i hope to improve my writing! Thanks! ^_^

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They are all characters from Cats the movie.**

It was a morning like any other morning as Tugger sunned himself in the light, absorbing all the pleasant heat in through his fur and holding it there, tight to his skin, and keeping him lazy and relaxed where he lay. He was sprawled out on an old car, one of a rusty brown color with tiny dents and bumps covering its hood and sides. All the same, Tugger was a Jellicle cat and seemed as if not to notice, for he continued to doze off in the sun peacefully, ignoring the rather obnoxious bump that jabbed him in the side.

As the sun continued to warm his fur, Tugger lazily cracked open an eye and watched the junkyard with little interest. He spotted several younger females giggling in a group, giving excited glances towards the sun-bathing male. Tugger quickly recognized them: Etcetera, along with the timid Victoria, the rather silly Electra, and the thoughtful Jemima. By the looks on their faces, he knew that they were eagerly waiting for Tugger to show them a spectacular dance or saunter past them with his hips swaying sexily. But, at this time, he had no interest in doing either, and kept them anticipating the time that he would make their heads spin with excitement.

Suddenly, the light patter of a lithe cats paw steps made Tugger's ears swivel towards the sound. The steps were gentle, and sounded as if whoever owned these paws glided over the ground with barely a touch to the dirt. It was as if they were flying, or using some sort of magic. His eyes peeked open a bit further, and there he saw, not far from the rusty, beaten car was a black tom, small in size and swift with his movements. The male's figure made it seem as if he had been unfairly trapped in the body of a slim she-cat, but shockingly the lack of visible muscle made this male seem….different. He was cute, small and dainty, and Tugger could easily imagine himself wrapping his paws around his hour-glass figure and…he mentally smacked himself for thinking in such a manner. But his mind continued to fill with the thoughts of wonderful things, and no matter how he tried he could not remove the black cat's image from his mind.

The poke of a paw pulled him from his thoughts, and, looking up into Quaxo's caramel eyes, Tugger's signature smile crept upon his lips. With little effort he pulled his muscular self up into a sitting position, gave one paw a meaningless lick, grinned towards Quaxo, and placed his paws down on his studded belt.

"Hey kitten. How can I help ya?" Tugger asked in a low, soothing voice. He cocked a single eyebrow, and continued to smile.

"Hey Tugger. I was wondering…" The timid cat began shyly, gazing downward as he drug his foot in nervous circles. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over tonight. You know, go out hunting or maybe just hang out in my den…?"

_Hang out in his den? Oh, he must know I intend more than just to sit there and talk. I'd make him beg, make him wish that he had never even asked me to come to his home, or wish that he should have done it a long time before….stop it! Stop thinking like this!_

Tugger, even though it was all against what he wanted so badly, looked to the feminine figure of the tom, and, with a staged yawn, told the younger cat, "Na, I have better thing to do. See ya later, kitten," He swiftly slid off the hood of the beaten-down automobile and walked over to the awaiting kittens. Quaxo was left standing there, confused and dumbfounded by the words of the curious cat. With a sigh, he whispered under-breath, "If you set him on a rat then he'd rather chase a mouse..." He then turned tail and headed back to his den, alone and unsure of the sudden change of the other cat.

"Tugger!" A high-pitched, girly squeal called. A series of giggles and identical squeals followed, and the four kittens, all with glowing eyes, raced up to the heart-throb of the Jellicles, bouncing around with excitement.

"Hey Tugger!" One kitten cried, her over-excited personality causing her to mew uncontrollably as Tugger, his hands on his belt and his hips in motion, strutted up to the cluster of kittens, tickling Jemima under the chin. Etcetera, the owner of the cry, ran forward and rubbed against his thigh in greeting as a wide grin filled her child-like face. She gazed up at him expectantly, an adorable pleading look on her face. Tugger sighed happily. He knew this look, and he knew it quite well.

"Oh, fine Ectetera. I'll dance for you, so long as you wipe off that cute, pleading face of yours," The older cat told her, chuckling softly as she squealed with further-found excitement.

Electra piped up from his other side. "Do I have a cute face?" She asked with a tid-bit off concern. Her paws danced with anticipation, and another small, breath taking laugh fluttered through her ears. "Of course, Electra. You're the prettiest cat in the junkyard!" The words made her roll backwards in contentment, and he tongue lolled out of her gaping mouth.

"_But Tugger!_" Another voice, this one belonging to Jemima, cried. "What about me? Am I not pretty?" Tugger looked her way. "Now, Jemima, see here. I thought I wouldn't' have to tell you, because I thought you were aware of just how adorable you are," and he flashed her an irresistible wink.

Victoria, though, oddly enough, kept quiet. She just sat there on her hind quarters, grinning at his presence. Tugger grinned at her in return, which sent her spiraling in a wild spell of admiration for the older male.

"Now, kittens, if you want me to dance, ya gotta stop with these questions, ok?"

"Ok! Thanks Tuggy!" Ectetera giggled in return, choosing a nearby pile of junk to watch from. Electra followed quickly, purring as she raced past Tugger. Jemima took Victoria by the arm, tugging on her as they too followed after the rest of Tugger's fan club. The four kittens perched themselves upon the pile, each pushing each other to get a better view of the mind-blowing male, And, seeing to that he now had enough room and that the four had settled, Tugger began singing a song that was well-known amongst the Jellicle cats.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" The four cried with joy.

"If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse!"

He sang, he thrust his hips, and he put practically all the cats under an unbreakable spell. His manhood was thrust in to many faces to be counted, but no one was bothered, only grateful, for every time this cat went on a show it didn't get old, and everyone left pleased. He was having the time of his life as he danced in the spotlight of all their attentions. They called him a curious, artful, knowing, even a beast, but when Quaxo stepped forward and called the heart-throb a bore, it burned into his thoughts. Tugger finished his famous song, and when he was assured that he had satisfied the wants of the kittens, he set off. The sun was sinking down the blue sky, threatening to duck down below the peak's of the far-off mountains at any time now. And as darkness crept upon the Jellicles, Tugger searched about the junk yard. The round pupils of his chestnut eyes shifted from pile of junk to pile of junk, but he wouldn't quit till he found what he was looking for.

Tugger moved at his own set pace. He did not notice the ruckus his ungraceful paw steps made as he sauntered through the dark, nor was darkness a challenge for his piercing gaze. Every Jellicle could easily see their way through the darkest of places. So he continued on, letting his nose lead him and his eyes intently search every hidden crevice or well-covered bush. The leaves were thick at this time in summer, and would make an excellent hiding place or cozy den for any cat. But niether gave way to his goal, and, with an angry grunt, Tugger slumped against the trunk of an elderly pine tree that bordered the junk yard, upset that he could not find what he was seeking.

"Urggh! This is hopeless!" The curious cat complained to himself. "How on earth am i suppose to find someone with magical talents, especially at this time of night?"

"You give up so easily," A tenner voice laughed with triumph.

Tugger almost leaped from his fur in fright. With a rather heated tone, he called back, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, I've been here the whole entire time. Your rather ungraceful, you know. Any Jellicle could here you miles off," Quaxo retorted.

"Ha! You just can't keep your eyes off me, eh?"

"I never said that."

Tugger slyly shrugged. "Didn't deny it either."

Quaxo chuckled lightly as he teased, "Your so cocky, Tugger. No wonder everyone gets so annoyed with you!"

"Annoyed with me? I'm not the one watching others in the dark!"

"Well, I'm not the one searching for others in the dead of the night."

There was a sharp silence, were neither cat spoke. Tugger looked around, still unsure of the exact location of Quaxo. He was horribly confused, which seemed to always occur when that magic cat came around.

"How did you know i was looking for you?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. His question went unanswered, all but the gentle laugh of Quaxo met his question.

"Come on, Quax! Tell me already!"

"I knew calling you a bore would get under your skin. You can't put up with anyone thinking lowly of you. Plus, why would the great Rum Tum Tugger be wondering out alone so late?" There was a light thud as something found it's way onto the grass behind Tugger. The odler cat turned to find Quaxo, standing there in the pale gleam of the Jellicle Moon.

"Where did you come from?" Tugger's voice was light and astonished.

Quaxo nodded once toward the sky. "Up there, from the tree your leaning on."

"Ah, i see. Well, magic cat," Tugger took several steps forward, removing himself from the comfortable spot on the tree, till the two were almost nose-to-nose. "We really shouldn't be meeting like this. Let's say you come back with me for the rest of the night. How bout it, kitten?"

The younger cat seemed to ponder about it for a brief moment, then, with a sly look and a teasing flick of his white-tipped tail, he responded, "Na, i have better this to do," They way he said it made it clear that he was mocking somebody, which quickly triggered Tugger's memory of earlier that morning. A long, heavy sigh escaped him as he gently closed his eyes.

"Now, come on Quax. I didn't-" But as he opened his eyes, expecting to see the mystical cat, he discovered Quaxo had vanished.

"Quaxo....? Quaxo?"

The only response was the soothing sounds of the night creatures making their harmony for the stars. Tugger stood there, as confused as Quaxo was earlier. Another sigh slipped past his lips, and he found his paws taking him back to his den, alone for one of the first times that the cat could recall.

The moon had drifted to the center of the dark night sky. It was full, and glowed like the gray eyes of Everlasting Cat. It's pale rays of white light washed upon the Rum Tum Tugger's fur and turned it to a light, sandy brown. The deep yellows on her arms, legs, and chest were faint and washed-out as well. His paws moved slowly, trudging through the dirt, as he found his way through the humid darkness of summer to his den.

The sudden creaking of an elderly rocking chair took Tugger by surprise. High up on the precariously placed chair sat a heavily striped white and brown tom. His squinted eyes watched the Jellicle's home with eagerness and warning. Tugger was sure Munkustrap, his older and more responsible brother, had told this young cat to watch over them for the night. As he strained to identify the pelt and give it a name, the cat's green eyes flicked his direction. By the dark, brown-colored spot that darted across his face and covered his left eye, Tugger could now easily recognize him. It was Pouncival, a young teen cat with a strong, leading yet rather prankster-ish personality. As Pouncival spotted the curious cat sulking past the chair he perched on, he gave a curt nod of recognition. Tugger nodded in return, and continued on pas him. He wanted to stop and briefly chat with the cat. He needed someone to spend his loneliness with, but Pouncival was not the one. His senses were focused on the duty he had been given, and not even Tugger's efforts were enough to pull him from his job. Plus, Munkustrap would be sure to kick his ass if he even dared to try such a move. So he continued on, giving Pouncival a last farewell glance and heading forward to his den.

As he walked onward, he held his head low. He could hear a few late night cats talking with one another or hunting in small groups. It rose the feeling of loneliness that he felt inside. In the pale light he could see two figures sitting together on the dusty dirt floor. The one was clearly a female, her slim curved figure giving her sex away. She was a deep black, her arms and legs contained a mixture of yellow stripes that were almost gold, and her belly was white. The other, however, a rather fit and muscular male, was a light white-gray, and spaciously covering him were dark black stripes. He rubbed his chin lovingly against her shoulder. She returned the touch and kissed him lightly on his cheek. A pleasant purr rumbled in the throat of the tom, which only pushed his mate to purr in a pleasant unison. Tugger could tell who the couple consisted of, for none of the other mating pairs of cats seemed to love each other in a way that these two did. With little hesitation, Tugger strutted forward, clearing his throat once he stood beside them.

"Munkustrap," Tugger began.

"Tugger?" His older looked up from gazing into the she-cats eyes. "What do you need, my brother?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"How rare! Alright," Munkustrap rose to his feet, whispering a reasurring word to his mate. He then turned to Tugger and walked over to sit on Old Deuteronomy's tire, which wasn't far off from where she rested. "Where's Bombalurina? Usually she's with you by now."

"I don't know, doesn't matter either. She's probably off with some alley cat or lucky stray," He rolled his eyes. "You know her."

He gently nodded. "And i know you as well. Usually your not by yourself. Is something wrong, Tugger?" His brow line creased in question as he looked to his younger brother. "You know you can tell me whatever you need to."

"I know, Munkustrap, I just don't think you'll understand."

"Well, we'll never find out unless you tell me what's up."

"Um...Quaxo, that magic cat, you know him, right?"

Munkustrap paused to think for a moment. "Yes, i believe so. The little Tuxedo cat, is that the one your talking about?"

Tugger shook his head, telling Munkustrap he was right. His hand found their usual place on his belt. "That would be him."

"What about him?"

Tugger didn't respond.

The eyes of his older brother widened and his mouth went agape. "Tugger! Oh Everlasting Cat, please tell me you didn't!"

"Munku, i didn't. Sheesh, don't be so quick to judge me! The cat's still a virgin, i haven't touched him, i swear." He grunted heatedly, rolling his eyes once again. It was something he tended to do rather often, since everyone always jumped to conclusion about him.

"Good...That's good. Then what about him?"

"Well..." His voice was hesitant. "Munkustrap, he's different. He doesn't flounce for my attention like the kittens or demand it like Bombalurina, and he certainly doesn't just watch from the side lines like Rumpleteazer. I'm shocked to say that he taunts me so i give him it involuntarily, and he's just so astonishing, his magic powers and such.....Munku, I may not have taken him yet, but i can't say i haven't thought about it."

Munkustrap shook his head. He had no intentions of arguing, knowing he could never change his brother's disobliging ways. They were the way he lived his life, and from previous experiences he knew that not even a scolding word from their father, Old Deuteronomy, or himself would change his life style. "I can't say i approve," A heavy sigh separated this from the rest of his sentence. "but just...be careful, o.k? The Jellicles like him, the kittens all look up to him, I don't want him to become the second Rum Tum Tugger."

"Why not?" Tugger said, defending himself. "The kittens look up to me just as much as they do to him!"

"In a different way, Tugger. Just, for once, don't make it so every Jellicle in the junk yard knows your plans."

"Fine. You can go back to her now," His head motioned towards the sitting female. "Tell her i'm sorry for keeping her waiting. And...erm...thanks."

Munkustrap nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to Demeter, who was still sitting patiently in the dirt. She looked uneasy, as if everywhere she looked she saw Macavity's flame-like pelt and heard his rumbling laughter. As Munkustrap knelt down at her side and cupped her face in his paw, her uneasiness fluttered away and whisked into the breeze. With a gentle purring, she cuddled into the curve of his body. His paw found it's place on her head, and it soothingly stroked her fur in reassurance.

"Sorry Deme," The cat apologized under breath. But her fear had left her now that Munkustrap was back. She didn't even hear his apology past her happiness, and by now she had forgotten her mate had even been taken away for those few moments. Tugger shrugged and went past them, once again on his way to his home.

It wasn't long before he spotted the shabby place. It was an old wooden child's house, thrown up against a strong-standing maple. The back wall was ripped out, the obvious reason for it being place in the junk yard in the first place, but it was perfect for Tugger. The curious cat, who was a rather smart cat too, had taken a the nicest black curtain he could come across and hung it so that it covered the back hole. But this wasn't simply an opening, for Tugger had constructed another den made of old wood cabinets and long metal popes. He wove them together or leaned them against one another so that in the middle was a spacious opening with several comfortable blankets and a few torn pillows. The room was welcoming, and as Tugger entered his den he quickly ducked past the black tattered curtain and lazily stumbled into the back area, flopping down on his pile of warm blankets.

"I wish Bombalurina was here," He sighed to himself, pitying the state he was in. "She'd sure be able to brighten my mood..." His chocolate eyes drifted about the ceiling, not intent on focusing on anything in particular. "Quaxo's just...one hell of a cat. I'll have him for myself...He'll wish he would have come to me sooner."

And there, in the shadows of his den, peeking through a rip in the beaten curtain, was Quaxo. He held back a snort at the cockiness of Tugger, but couldn't hold back the fact that he agreed. He _did_ want to be there, past the curtain that separated the two, being held tight in the protective arms of the Rum Tum Tugger. Sooner or later, he knew he'd give in to Tugger's charm, but he wouldn't do it so easily. He wasn't ready to go back to being the dismissive cat he usually was quite yet. His brown eyes watched contently through the hole. Tugger was clearly heavily thinking as he gazed up at the wooden ceiling, his mind working furiously on ways to get Quaxo to understand how he felt. He seemed confused, as if it was all new to him. Quaxo could just barely see him, lying there in a mess of blankets, when he heard him softly whisper,

"You've stolen my heart, Quaxo."

Quaxo smiled to himself, and as he slipped out from the depths of the den, he whispered faintly, "You've had mine all along."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I'm having a tough time balancing musicals I am in and writing. Anyway, I finally finished the second chapter! I hope you like it!

The day broke as quickly as the night had come, flooding long rays of bright yellow sunshine into Tugger's den and stinging his brown eyes as he opened them to the new morning. With a heavy grunt, he bent his back into a stiff arch and began to gently stretch and wake his body for a new day. But after each stretch, he still felt just as sleepy as before, and decided a bite to eat and maybe a short swim wouldn't hurt today.

The curious cat groggily made his way from the den, blinking in surprise at just how bright the sun was out in the open. It must be at least noonHis inner self told him.

"Huh, I woke up early."

All the same, Tugger headed off into the depths of the junkyard in search of a quick morning snack. His belly grumbled with an untamable hunger, and he decided that today was a good day for a mouseor two. With his entire senses alert, his nose began to sniff eagerly towards the tempting scent trail of a mouse.

Before long he had tracked it down. The mouse was rather plump, brown in color and around 5 or 6 inches long. In other words, it was just what he needed to fill his aching stomach. With in seconds, he was creeping forward on soft paws, his eyes set firmly on what was to be his prey.

"Your mine, damn rodent."

And he sprang. The mouse had no chance, for its spine was cracked and the life drawn from its body before it could even give a squeak of alarm. Without a moment to spare, Tugger finished him off and licked his lips contently.

With his belly now full, Tugger set off in a new direction under the rising sun. He knew of the perfect place: a warm, sunny area half shaded by trees with a cool pond just below their branches. It was in his mind that he would head there, now, and take a relaxing dip in the placid body of water.

When he finally reached the pond, he realized with relief he was alone. His paws worked furiously as he untied the bandana on his left leg in a hurry, leaving it to rest on the shore, and dove into its sparkling depths. Water rushed over his fur and drenched him strait to the skin, but unlike most cats he enjoyed it. He dipped his mane down deep and allowed it to hang with wetness, then closed his eyes and floated, drifting in a silenced peace.

"You like that stuff?" A shocked voice cried.

Tugger's eyes flew open. He was just about to growl in anger, for he was finally relaxed, until he saw the face of the cat who had spoken. His features softened, a small smile creeping upon his lips, and he swam over to the shore where Quaxo stood. Tugger gave him a small splash, soaking his leg fur and making the other tom step backwards with a hiss.

"What, you don't like water?"

Quaxo's fur rose as he furiously licked himself dry. "I hate it! And now I'm soaked!"

Tugger lightly chuckled, "It's only your leg fur!"

"I hate to be wet!"

"Well then, that's not very good in bed, now is it?" He laughed, cocking a single eyebrow.

Quaxo looked up from his grooming, a pissed expression on his face. "You know nothing about me in that manner!"

But his words met only the lake. Tugger hadvanished, oddly enough.

"what the? Tugger, where on earth did you g-"

There was only silence.

"Tugger? Tugger, where are you?"

A low voice wisped cool breath into his ear. "Right behind you, Misto."

Suddenly, cool water soaked to the bone as Quaxo found he had been shoved into the pond. "EVERLASTING CAT!" His shrill voice cried as he fell into the water. With determination he paddled furiously till he was clawing his way back onto the shore, his thin black coat clinging to his wet body. When he finally was back on the land, he sat there, casting a gaze thick with anger at Tugger, who stood laughing against a tree.

"Hahahaha! That wastoo good!" Tugger cried with amusementthen he looked down, and saw how furious Quaxo was. "your going to kick my ass, aren't you?"

But the younger cat slowly began to smile. He quickly rose to his paws and pushed Tugger right back into the pond, just as he had done to Quaxo a few minutes before. Tugger quickly resurfaced, smiling up at Quaxo's amused expression.

"Well, come on!"

Quaxo jumped right into the water, forgetting his fears, and began to have a splash-war with Tugger, who was clearly far better at it but neither cared, they were having too good of a time to even notice that Alonzo and Munkustrap, along with Bombalurina had been standing off in the distance for some time now, and none were pleased.

Bombalurina was the first to speak, surprising both the swimming toms that had no clue she was even there. "Going for a swim, Tugger?" She scoffed with annoyance. "I thought you said you were coming over today, but instead you run off with that scrawny cat!"

"Bomba, lighten up. Quaxo isn't the one who I'm disappointed in, and he isn't the one at fault either."

She simply rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that no cat could understand.

"Do you remember what today was?" Munkustrap questioned as he glared down at Tugger.

The curious cat thought for a moment, then gave an effortless shrug. "No clue, bro. I didn't know there was anything today."

Munkustrap gave another glare. "Are you sure about that?"

Tugger simply nodded, he really didn't give a shit.

"How about we were all planning to have a discussion about what to do about Macavity, does that send up a flag?"

"Oh"

"Yes, Tugger, and Dad and I were really counting on you to show up. How can I expect everyone else to come if my own brother doesn't even show up? All I asked was that several strong, tough toms show up, barely anyone, and I guess it was just too much to ask of you. Instead, Alonzo took your place, and he doesn't deserve to have to do your work." His eyes were burning now, Tugger could tell, but on the outside, Munkustrap seemed oddly calm. He had an odd way of doing that, his brother, for he never seemed to loose his head and always kept an open mind.

Bombalurina stepped forward, her paws crossed and her brow furrowed in disappointment. "You think I'm just something you can shove aside, don't you?" She demanded. "Don't call me for your 'needs' anymore, I could find a better stray than you!"

Tugger growled, baring his teeth as Bombalurina spoke. "I bet Jellylorum could please me far better than you ever did!"

The red queen snarled once more, then turned tail and sauntered off back towards the junk yard. "I don't need this from some lazy ass! I'll see you when you come crawling back!"

He scoffed at her harsh words, remembering to pay them no mind.

What did a stupid she-cats words mean to him, anyway?

"She's right, Tugger." Munkustrap added as she stalked off.

"What do you mean? There's no cat that can beat me when it comes to sex!"

His older brother simply sighed. "No, Tugger. Your laziness is what I was referring to. You blow off all your responsibilities and pay no mind to anyone else. I hope you change your ways, Tugger, I really hope you do."

Munkustrap followed after the moody queen, Alonzo right at his tail. The younger black-and-white tom paused right before exiting the area. With a low hiss, Alonzo barred his teeth at Tugger with a look of disgust, and then trotted in the same direction as the others.

Tugger swam forward till he reached the rocky banks of the lake. He pulled himself from the water till he was standing on shore. Water flew in all directions as he shook violently to remove the dampness from his fur, then, when he was satisfied and sure that he could get no drier, he flopped down into the grass with an angered expression.

The small tuxedo tom watched him for awhile. Tugger rarely moved. It was clear that he was giving much thought to whatever was on his mind. Was he bothered by them, or upset with himself? Quaxo asked his own self in his head. He looks rather attractive when he's mad like that

Minutes passed by as Quaxo watched and waited for Tugger to speak, but the curious cat simply sat in the same spot, his body almost completely still. Quaxo sighed and began to paddle forward towards the bank where Tugger was caught in anger-filled thoughts. The crystal water clung to his coat as he climbed out of the lake, but he did not shake it off. As much as he hated water, having it in his fur seemed to totally slip his mind, for all he could focus on was Tugger, who looked more and more agitated by the minute. With much silence Quaxo pulled himself to a sitting position beside Tugger, tilting his head so that he could see Tugger's brooding eyes.

He gently cupped Tugger's chin with his hand, and tilted his head so that their brown eyes could meet.

Tugger quickly broke the stare and pulled away from Quaxo, keeping his gaze to the ground beneath him once again.

"She doesn't even care that I miss those meetings"

"Who, Bombalurina?"

Tugger stiffly nodded. "She just hates to know that she wasn't involved with my plans for the morning. It'd be totally fine with her if she would have been here and not you."

"Oh" Quaxo muttered. "I see" A strong feeling of sadness came over him. So he doesn't want me around.I knew he'd rather have Bombalurina.

Suddenly, Tugger looked up. The anger that had just so recently filled his body had seemed to vanish as he gazed down at Quaxo. He could see the pain that he had brought onto him with the words he had just spoken: it glowed deep in Quaxo's eyes. He leaned forward and tilted Quaxo's face upward so that he could see every piece of perfection that flowed from the younger cat's body.

"But it wouldn't be fine with me."

Quaxo couldn't find the words to respond. For the first time, he had heard the words from Tugger that he had always wanted to hear: words that could even hint that they shared the same feelings for one another.

"Quaxo, do you know what you mean to me?"

"T-t-there's nothing I've ever wanted more tha-"

"Why on earth are you still sitting there?" The voice of an angered tom cried. "You were intended to follow, or are you to slow to follow those simple directions?"

Of course. Tugger rolled his eyes as Alonzo broke through the bushes once again and stormed over to where the curious cat sat. Mistoffelees quickly scooted backward and away from Tugger so that he wouldn't give Alonzo the slightest clue of how he felt about the other tom. Alonzo stood tall over Tugger, his tail lashing back and forth in unbearable frustration. "You know, I think Munkustrap must have fur over his eyes. He says you're a good cat deep down, but it's clear to me what you really are: you're just a lazy sex-addict who doesn't do a single thing for himself and doesn't move a paw if he has work to be done!"

Mistoffelees hissed under his breath as he gazed down at the dirt, using all his strength to hold back the anger that stirred within him.

"You say something, scrawny cat?" Alonzo snorted as he turned his attention to the smaller black and white cat.

"You don't know anything about Tugger," His voice was grumbling with pure anger, and his lithe paws kneaded the ground as he continuously tried to restrain himself. Mistoffelees slowly tilted his head upward, locking eyes with Alonzo, who stood over him now with a smug grin smacked on his lips. Suddenly, blue sparks of lightning began to come from his paws and body, and his once copper eyes were a furious bright blue.

Tugger, who had been watching from not far away, slowly began to rise to his feet. "Mistoffelees?" He rasped in question as Quaxo's magical powers over took him.

"Ha!" Alonzo laughed as he watched Mistoffelees' anger grow. "You think you're so tough, don't ya, Quaxo? You couldn't take me on, even with your stupid magic! Come on Tugger, Old Deuteronomy won't wait for forever, and tell your friend to stop acting like such a lame douche!" Alonzo began to strut off, his tail held high, towards the bushes. But before he could reach them, a sharp pain shot up through his spine as he received a strong force of lightning to the rear. Alonzo screeched in pain, falling to the ground and holding his rear end in pain and surprise.

"You're not the boss of me, or him for a matter-o-fact." Tugger growled as he got to his feet fully and walked over to Alonzo, being extra careful to 'accidently' step on his tail as he walked past. "I'll go back, but don't get any smart ideas, or you'll deal with me next time, got it?" Alonzo simply whined and began to furiously lick his injured areas, while Mistoffelees sat not to far away, laughing his tail off.

"Have funn!" Mistoffelees chuckled as Alonzo finally got up and ran through the bushes, shielding his rear from another lightning zap.

But as Alonzo took off, Quaxo realized he was alone once more. With a heavy sigh, he picked up Tugger's bandanna, which he had left at the water's edge, and slowly began to weave it through his fingers. It smelled heavily of The Rum Tum Tugger, and brought back the sweet memories of the day they had just spent together. I was so close to telling youHe thought to himself sadly as he stared down at the spotted bandanna. If only I had. If only you knew.

As the day went on, Quaxo found himself more and more lonely without the company of Tugger. Ever since he had gone off with that bastard Alonzo, Quaxo craved his humor and amusement even more. By now, it was close to being night time, and the young tuxedo cat was sitting in a sad ball on the hood of a rusted automobile that most of the junkyard cats found comfortable. Other Jellicles saw him, and paying him no mind continued on their way. Quaxo sighed heavily, wishing Tugger was there to talk to.

"What has you bummed, Quaxo?" A beautiful all-white she-cat by the name of Victoria asked. She had just walked up to the car hood, and, seeing Mistoffelees there in a sad mess, stopped, unlike a good deal of the others had done.

"Nothing." Quaxo said without even looking up to meet the gentle she-cat's curious and tender gaze.

Victoria placed her hand gently on his shoulder in comfort. "Now don't lie to me, Quaxo. Something's got you down, what is it?"

"Well, you seeits Alonzo. I zapped him, and I feel awful for doing such! What if I hurt him?" Quaxo began, still refusing to look upward.

Victoria slid up onto the hood beside him, keeping her hand where it lay. "Alonzo's tuff, I don't think you need to worry about hurting him, Quax."

"He did deserve it, though"

"Why is that?" She asked gently.

The slim tom finally looked up, but his eyes burned with a slight hint of anger. Victoria gasped a bit in shock. Never had she seen him like this, it was new and rather frightening. But she sat where she was, and refused to leave him now, even though he did seem a bit threatening with the furious way he gazed at her. "I don't want to talk about, but he did, I swear." He growled, breaking their gaze to look down once again. "I'm sorry.I'm not angry at you, it's him and what his stupid cockiness that has me worked up."

"I understand," Victoria said on a brighter note as she gave him a small smile. "Alonzo can be one heck of a jerk, but you have to keep in mind he can be a big help and rather nice on occasions as well. Maybe you just caught him in a bad mood?"

"Well...Tugger did neglect his duties..."

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, great! Tugger's involved? Well, that's you answer! Alonzo never really liked that cat, and I can't see why...Tugger's highly likable." She mewed with a grin, thinking of how attractive the curious cat was.

And Quaxo was thinking the same thing. "Mhmm...you can say that again."

"Anyway," Victoria added as she shook her head and cleared the hypnotic thoughts of Tugger that almost every kitten like herself had. "I wouldn't dwell on it, I'm sure Alonzo didn't mean to be upset you, and he most likely knows you didn't mean to give him a spark. If it'll make you feel any better, we could go hunting together tomorrow, just you and I. I'm free, if you'd like to go."

Mistoffelees shook his thickly furred head. "I...can't. I have plans already. I'm meeting up with someone."

"Oh...alright." The gentle female downheartedly said.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. Maybe some other time?" Quaxo asked as he slid down from the car hood and began to walk off towards his den.

"Yeah..." She said as she watched him walk away and leave her for the night. "Maybe another time..." And as he left, she spotted a small piece of cloth held tightly in his hand. "Is that...? No it couldn't be..." Victoria asked herself as she strained to see better. But, as shocking as it was, she was sure of what she saw. _Tugger's bandanna? Why does he have that? _She wondered, making sure to keep a mental note before sliding off the car as well, and heading to her own place for the night.

Tugger grumbled in annoyance as Munkustrap continuously lectured him. He had been talking for about an hour, and as far as Tugger could tell, he had no intentions of stopping.

"And furthermore, as if abandoning your duties isn't bad enough, you hurt Alonzo, intentionally!"

"Look, bro, I get it!" The Rum Tum Tugger whined from where he sat on Old Deuteronomy's tire. He watched Munkustrap, who sat across from him, as he rolled his eyes and put his palm to his face.

"But you don't care!" Munkustrap cried in a frustrated fashion.

"Honest bro, I do." Tugger said rather sarcastically, raising his right hand. "Swear on it. But can I please go already? You've had me here for over an hour, like you're my dad or something!"

"And I still don't think that time has let my words actually go into your head and stay there! Honestly, Tugger, when are you going to step up?"

"As soon as you stop hounding me..." Tugger grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and letting his tail sway with annoyance. "Will you just let me go already?"

Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head and standing up. "Whatever, Tugger. But one day you'll see that being lazy won't get you where you need to be. It won't make you happy, but maybe I'm just some annoying older brother who doesn't stop 'hounding you'." The gray and black tom sighed once again, sitting back down and putting his face in his hands. "Well...go then."

Tugger shot him a last glance, but took no hesitation. With a swift leap, he jumped form the tire and landed neatly on the dirt flooring of the junk yard, then began to proceed to his den. But something didn't feel right. He felt...exposed for some reason. Like something was missing...

He looked down, only to find the solution to his problems. "My bandanna!" Tugger cried, searching about the small area he was standing in to see if it was there. "Great! Where in the name of Everlasting Cat is it?"

The refreshing memories of that day came flooding back as he tried to recall where it might be. He thought of hunting that morning, the sweet taste of the rodent he had killed and eaten, and then going to his favorite place.

"Shit!"

Now he remembered. He had untied it just before jumping into the water, and must have forgotten it on the shore. Though he wanted to go get it now, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the yard this late. Munkustrap already had an eye on him, not to mention Alonzo and Old Deuteronomy as well. They'd surely think something suspicious was up.

"I guess I'll just wait till tomorrow..." He said with a sigh, heading back off towards his cozy den between the trees. _I just hope it's there...I don't know what I'd do if I lost it..._


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies….that wait was _extremely_ long! I'm super busy, but I'll try not to ever make you wait that long again! Also, I'm in the process of writing another story if you'd care to read! it's a Macavity/Demeter, and it's rated M. Take a look if you so wish(:

* * *

Quaxo kicked and fussed in his sleep. It was a fitful sleep, unable to keep from waking. Something….bothered him, and he couldn't quite tell what. But it bit at his nerves, making him feel edgier by the second. Was it his mean actions towards Alonzo? What if Tugger thought that was uncalled for….

_Did I just loose my chances with him?_

It was quite the far conclusion to come to, but Quaxo couldn't help himself. He was so close to hearing those words….the words that showed Tugger's true feelings. Or maybe they were to go a different direction. Maybe Tugger would tell him how much he didn't care for him, and preferred Bombalurina.

_He has no feelings for me. I'm nothing compared to him…why would he want me?_

The leopard-print bandana was wrapped tightly, nestled in the white palms of his hands. Quaxo pulled it closer to his chest, closing his eyes and releasing a heavy sigh.

"This is all I will ever have of him." He said to himself, pulling it closer and burying it in his fur.

With his eyes still closed, Mistoffelees rolled over onto his side, curling himself into a small ball. He kept the bandana in his hands, holding it next to his heart.

"At least I can be with him in my dreams…but that just sounds so corny.."

His breath began to slow and ease as sleep came back upon him. Now he looked forward to drifting off. This time, he wouldn't let the fitful sleep come. He would think of Tugger…think of Tugger loving _him._

….and he slept soundly, thinking of what brought him the most happiness…

* * *

The sky had turned a beautiful light blue, scattered with thin, wispy summer clouds and dotted with cheery flocks of small-sized birds such as finches and wrens. Tugger watched them, carelessly reclined upon the length of a thick oak's tree branch. The bark was rough and slightly uncomfortable against his skin. It dug harshly into his soft underbelly, so Tugger flipped himself over lazily, raising an arm to tuck behind his head as he lay there. The other hand dropped off the side of the branch and swung in rhythm with his tail. The thick brown mass of fur twitched as it dangled aside the limb, due to Tugger's state. Though he watched the birds flying in the beautiful midsummer sky, he had no real interest. His mind was buzzing with worry on whether or not he would get his bandana back. It seemed like such a small thing to dwell his entirety on, but that simple piece of leopard cloth meant more to him then most material item did.

…Except condoms. Tugger particularly fancied those and their existence.

However, the bandana of The Rum Tum Tugger had been given to him by their father when both Munkustrap and Tugger reached maturity. Munkustrap had received, instead of a bandana or some form of object, a respectful place among the Jellicles. It suited him well and pleased him deeply. Tugger enjoyed his gift just as much; the bandana signaled his father's respect and love and, at the same time, boosted Tugger's sex appeal, or so he thought.

So Tugger fretted over and over, playing back the previous day in his head just to try and find it mentally. But each time he tried to recall, he reached a difficulty and was slowly but surely sidetracked. He couldn't focus on the where-abouts of what he wanted back so badly, for, at the same time, he wanted something else. Something else that raced into his head the minute he closed his eyes. Somebody who stole his breath, and made him forget Bombalurina or Casandra or any other cat. They were nothing…absolutely nothing to Tugger. Not ever sine he had met Mistoffelees.

_I have to see him…_

Rolling back over onto his stomach, Tugger gazed down from the limb he perched upon and, starring downward, judged the distance from the branch to the ground. He could jump it easily, he decided, and the soft grassy ground below would make for a good cushion should he land improperly. But, Tugger knew he was perfect. He could land it easily without a single slip-up.

With a heaving shove, Tugger propelled himself from the branch. He soared towards the ground, and, within seconds, had landed perfectly on all four of his heavily muscled paws. He tipped his muzzle up cockily and rose back onto his hind paws, gazing around to see if anyone had seen him show off. To his dismay, no Jellicles were close at all. Most were probably out in twos or threes, moving quickly and quietly as they killed off the over-populating mice with swift, outstretched claws for their lunches. It wasn't a bad idea…and Tugger hadn't eaten today. He decided it was time to retrieve a quick meal, to get his mind of the worries he had for his bandana.

Then, a thought so perfect flowed into his head. It made his heart skip a few beats in pure excitement and his eyes open wide eagerly.

_Maybe Mistoffelees would eat with me...I just have to catch something big enough for the two of us. But after yesterday…maybe he got annoyed with me. Maybe he thinks I'm too cocky and doesn't want me like I need him._

But he rose and eyebrow and snorted to himself.

_Nahh. Ha! I'm Tugger! I'm irresistible. He'll totally want to eat with me. I know that little cat too well…and I saw him eyeing me up while we swam. He wants me. And I bet being a virgin for so long must be bugging the hell out of him…I could give him it…_

That thought pleased him twice as much.

"So, dinner and some entertainment to cap it all off? I'll eat lunch with Bombalurina, then, and plan it perfectly so that hopefully Misto will see…I'd like to get him a bit agitated, make him think I don't want him. Then dinner will be twice as surprising for him, and offering him the fun stuff later at night will be worth seeing his reaction. But he won't refuse, I'm sure." Tugger chuckled heartily to himself, smiling inwardly and twisting up his lips on the left side in a satisfied grin. "I'm The Rum Tum Tugger, after all. Nobody ever says no."

With an overly sexy, signature hip sway that drove the kittens mad, Tugger walked along the dirt path that lead straight through the growing weeds and tall, untouched trees, back to the junkyard. He knew that in order to get Bombalurina to have lunch on such short notice, he'd have to up how appealing he looked, so she'd think their was something in it for her later. Which, as much as it shocked himself to say, there wasn't. Bombalurina would be extremely pissed about that when she found out, he was sure of it, but it didn't matter. Tugger knew how badly he wanted Misto and only Misto. Maybe…maybe they could have more then sex. Maybe they'd have a…a relationship.

_Hm. _Tugger pondered over the word in his head as he strut forward closer to his home. He could smell the scents of over ten cats, wandering about and doing their duties inside the junkyard. _I've never thought of myself to ever be in a relationship…or anyone to ever be in a relationship with me._

As he entered the junkyard, his hips still moving in a rhythmic side-to-side sway with his strut, Tugger identified the cats that scampered about in the yard. On top of Old Deuteronomy's tire was Old Deuteronomy himself, alongside Munkustrap. They were carefully observing the cats below them, commenting here and there on things that needed to be fixed or changed or guarded, as well as things that seemed to be going along well. Tugger noticed Alonzo, that agitating brute, propelling himself up the steep mound of random junk that lead to the tire. He was calling to Munkustrap as he went. Tugger caught bits and pieces from his shouting; something about Coricopat and Tantomile, the twin siblings who looked identical, and how they had seen something or had a feeling. He swore he heard the mention of the evil tom, Tugger's disgustful brother, Macavity in the midst, but it was of no matter to him, so he turned his gaze towards the left. He noticed the elderly she-cat Jellylorum caught in the midst of the four, overly playful kittens Victoria, who was pure-white in color, Jemima, Ectectera, and Electra. Tugger watched as Ectectera got down on all four of her paws, shaking her rump in the air as she prepared to pounce straight at Electra, who was in the same stance. At the very same time, the two leaped for each other, Ectectera taking the top as the two tussled, giggling in a mass of fur and excitement. Victoria sat quietly watching the two at a close spot. She seemed as though all her hopes were on that she herself would not be taking into the play-fight. As for Jemima, the young and quite female sat a good distance off atop a rusted old white stove. She was gazing up in pure silence at the sky, occasionally casting glances towards the trees that surrounded the yard.

"She's looking for Grizabella again…" Tugger mumbled to himself distastefully. Jemima was the only cat that seemed to like that flea-bitten trader. After all, she was just a kitten. She wasn't around when Grizabella was a Jellicle, and left the group for fame and fortune. "Serves the old hag right for being hated. She doesn't belong here."

Jemima turned attention away from the sky once again, scanning the tree line again slowly. There was nothing, no trace of Grizabella, and Jemima could tell. She was close to turning back up towards the sky when Tugger's black fur caught her eye. Her face lit up in excitement, her eyes opening wide and her jaw dropping in a faint squeal. Victoria had heard this faint noise, and she too turned to see what had gotten Jemima in such a fuss.

There Tugger stood, leaning with his hands placed comfortably in his studded belt, staring directly towards the kittens. Playfully, he gave Jemima a wink, and motioned with a flick of his head for the kittens to come to him.

They couldn't move their paws fast enough! Jemima sprang down in a eager stumble from the stove, pushing herself past Victoria, who was also already up and at full leap towards Tugger. Electra and Ectectera stopped their 'battle' to see what the commotion was. Following where the two ran, they spotted exactly what made their hearts beat like mad.

"Tuggerrrrrr!" Ectectera cried in a high-pitch voice. She flailed her paws in excitement and tumbled over Electra, who hissed as she was squashed beneath Ectectera's body weight. Determined, she too sprinted after Ectectera towards where Tugger stood with an amused smile.

"Kittens, kittens," Tugger mewed sexily as they approached him in their excited stumble. "It's only me, calm yourselves,"

The four took their own seats, fighting over who got the spot closest to Tugger, around the curious cat. Ectectera bounced on her hind paws as she sat, he tongue lolled out of her mouth has she looked up to him. She held her grabby hands out towards his belt, wishing desperately to lay a paw on him.

"Can't keep your paws to yourself, Ectectera?" Tugger said teasingly, raising an intrigued eyebrow at the young she-cat. Ectectera, so thrilled by his attention, nearly melted as he looked down at her. Her white fur along her back stood on-end and he ears were held perkily atop her head. With all her joy and thrill, she could merely only manage to respond with, "Hi Tugger!" But a wide, toothy smile spread from cheek to cheek on her face.

Electra, eagerly watching from his left, piped up directly after Ectectera spoke. It was the same question she always asked the curious cat. But, after all, who could resist his dancing? He was truly one of the sexiest toms out there, especially when he shook his hips and swayed to the music they sang. "Will you dance for us?" She squeaked, allowing her tail to swish back and forth eagerly behind her.

Tugger leaned forward, brushing Victoria's cheek with the fur on the back of his paw. It was soft and well-groomed, and sent shivers down the white she-cats spine. "Wish I could, kittens, but I have to go." Ectectera immediately vocalized her displeasure with a heavy sigh and several whimpers. "Do any of you know where Bombalurina is?"

They all shook there head 'no', except for Jemima, who, earlier, had been examining the entirety of the junkyard. She pointed with her nose towards a small cave-like den area that was formed from several pieces of miscellaneous junk stacked one on top of another in an oddly-shaped pile. Tugger nodded, able to see the bright red fur of the attractive female, who lay on her side, half asleep.

"Thanks, kitten. You're too sweet," He said in a soothing, tempting voice. Jemima giggled to herself, tucking her tail beneath her paws and turning away from Tugger's seeking eyes. He, too, chuckled, pleased by her response to him, and rose off the tree he leaned on.

"See ya later, girls," He called behind himself as he began towards the shady den.

Bombalurina turned her head up slightly towards him as he arrived. She didn't open her closed, tired eyes, but spoke instead with them closed.

"You want something. I know you do," She said keenly, opening one eye mid-sentence. Then, grumpily she added, "Spit it out. What is it?"

"Have lunch with me," He told the red queen, keeping his voice smooth and sexy.

"Don't you have something better to do then disturb a sleeping cat? Like…bang Cassandra or something?"

"..Orrr I could have lunch with you. Get off you're lazy ass, Bombalurina! You have to eat at sometime!"

She snorted; closing both her eyes again and laying her head back down. "I prefer not to eat so I can keep my figure."

Tugger grinned, "That horrible influence for the young she-kittens," He teased.

Both her eyes flew open. Rolling over onto her stomach, propping her chin on top of both her palms, she hissed unpleasantly, "Shut up and fuck off, Tugger. I'm trying to sleep."

"Have lunch with me, then you can sleep all you want,"

She smirked, "I don't buy that, knowing your usual intentions, but since you won't leave, whatever. I guess I have to go…did I ever mention how horrible annoying you are?"

Tugger chuckled at her insults and brushed them off as though she was saying nothing.

The two managed to gather up two mice and a rat to split between themselves. They ate in the clear open, which bother Bombalurina. She felt exposed, and was unsure why they were eating in such open spaces. She had no clue of Tugger's plan

And, as if on clue, Quaxo appeared from behind Old Deuteronomy's tire. He had a plump grey mouse trapped, dead, in his jaws. It fell from his mouth to the dusty floor with a soft thud when Mistoffelees watched Tugger, who he was growing steadily in love with, laying on the ground, fur touching, with Bombalurina. His heart wrenched in pain and sorrow, and tears threatened at his eyes as they flooded his eyes. Tugger turned, noticing Quaxo there for the first time. As their eyes met, Quaxo felt his heart sting once more. He ducked from Tugger's gaze swiftly, hiding the hurt that burned deep within his chestnut eyes. With his mouse still lying on the ground, Quaxo began back towards the tire in a rush, his face buried in the palms of his paws. Then, slowly, the tears began to wet his cheek fur as he now ran towards a secluded place. He found a dark corner behind the tire there, and fell to his knees with his hand still in his paws.

"And…" He wailed to himself quietly in the darkness, letting the tears run wild down his cheeks. "And…I was stupid enough to love The Rum Tum Tugger…"


	4. Chapter 4

By a beaten-down frame of an old Volkswagen, six male cats held conversation quickly, the words flowing from mouth to tongue in such swift moments each one himself had a rough time following the conversation. A lone she-cat accompanied them, perched atop the highest part of the car's frame. She spoke rarely, an unfocused gaze clouding her eyes. This female was Tantomile, a psychic feline and twin of her slightly taller brother, Coricopat, who also possessed the same powers. Tantomile kept to herself and let the men go on. She had no reason to join in on the completely unnecessary conversation. Plus, the males had managed to make themselves look like the kittens by now with this gossiping. Rolling her eyes, Tantomile turned her ears slightly towards the conversation. She tuned in just as Alonzo muttered,

"So what? It doesn't apply to us. Who gives a shit?"

Tumblebrutus, a patchy brown and white tom, crouched to his right and interrupted with caution. "Maybe so, but Pouncival is right…it _is_ strange.." It cut off mid sentence, Alonzo's death glare hinting for him to be quite. Looking down upon Tumblebrutus, he snorted once more and growled his next words:

"He hasn't changed. He'll go back to his old self. It _doesn't_ apply to us, I said."

It was Pouncival who spoke next. From his spot on the dusty dirt floor, he argued, "Yeah. We know, Alonzo. Why can't we still talk about it? It ain't hurting anybody to gossip a little!"

The oldest tom, Asparagus, rolled his eyes. "You're making us sound like Queens…."

Coricopat nudged the older tom in the shoulder. "Give him your support," He guided quietly.

With a sigh, Alonzo gave in to the war and kept quiet in his fur. Satisfied, Tumblebrutus began again, "I just don't understand!" He spoke with astonishment as his eyes flicked to each cat in the circle. "It's not like him at all…I mean, it is, but it hasn't been for awhile. Not since you-know-who showed up. Haven't you noticed he's been odd since then? It's as though all his old ways just went up in smoke!"

"That's not necessarily true."

"What do you mean, Plato?" The last of the six had remained quiet for the entire conversation, not even contributing his words when the argument had broken out. He was a built cat, height wise as well as muscle, and his grace was unlike any of the other toms. Well, not including Mistoffelees. But he was magical, so they said he didn't count. However, Plato was nearly the best at his dance…it wooed the females and made their hearts spin with romance. Some would say Plato was the true gentlecat of the Jellicles: his manners never failed him.

"I mean that his ways haven't completely changed. He's still the same show-off, attention-needy sex-addict we've all known, but it's just focused more towards one cat now," Plato paused for a moment, looking down at his paws awkwardly. "Uh…" His head rose slowly, making brief eye contact with Tumblebrutus as he finished, "Does that make any sense?"

The group all nodded, too his surprise. Even Tantomile expressed her agreement with a small _mhmm _from her high position.

Meanwhile, Pouncival sat with a confused expression, his eyebrow twisted up as he seemed to try and think. "I understand.." he began, a dumbfounded look still plastered to his lips. "But…well…gee, I didn't know Tugger was gay!"

"Sometimes, people change when others open a door for them. When they realize that there's someone else inside them…when they realize they aren't who they really want to be yet. Or, well, when they realize they're in love." Plato chuckled briefly with a grin. "Love can do some crazy thing to ya. Or, it's possible that he's always been that way and just never came out of the closet."

"Huh.." Pouncival seemed to get it now. His jaw dropped, and he said with a gleeful laugh, "Who wouldda thought! The Rum Tum Tugger- in _love_!" Coricopat shook his head at the comment, saying,

"I think that's why we all found it odd when we saw him with Bombalurina…it's been forever since they spoke to one another. She was pretty upset at his lack of attention to her, and I also don't think she realized what was truly happening. If you ask me, I still don't think she understands, but that's beside the point. I just think that were so use to concluding that Tugger has changed that seeing him with Bombi took us off guard."

"Think it took someone else off guard too?" Alonzo said, his ears raised curiously. The other Jellicles sat confused, looking to Alonzo for answers. "Look there; behind Old Deuteronomy's tire!"

Mumbles of shock and worry fluttered from the group. For there, sitting in the darkness of a shadow, curled in a ball and whimpering to himself, was Quaxo…crying his heart out?

Alonzo snorted and shook his head. "Told ya Tugger didn't really change. He's still breaking hearts and hurting the ones closest to him, like he always has!"

Seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes grew. Quaxo still didn't move, and the group still watched him. They assumed his face had to be sodden by now from the amount of time that had passed and was still passing, leaving the cats with further questions.

"Should I go talk to him?" Alonzo asked with a sigh. It seemed as though he really didn't want to, but was trying to force himself to be polite.

"No, I really don't think we should-"

"Plato," It was Pouncival who cut Plato's response to Alonzo's question short. "I'll go do it. The poor tom's gonna cry himself dry at this rate!"

"But, Pouncival, like I was saying, I really don't think we-"

The tom shook his head and held up a paw. "It's the least I can do for the guy. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Pouncival, I don't know if we…" But the male was gone, walking swiftly on his paws to where Quaxo sat in tears. Pouncival had always been a person to look on the bright side, but maybe now wasn't the time. There was no wrong in having a desire to lift Quaxo's spirits, but Plato fell as though his friend would fall short in trying. In fact, he thought that they all would should they try. Tugger would be the only one to come to Quaxo's side in his time of need and fix what he had broken, but who knew when or if that would happen? The Rum Tum Tugger was simply an attention-needy sex-addict. Why should he care if he hurt Mistoffelees? After all, generous Mistoffelees was probably just his toy to play with when he got bored, and nothing more.

Giving a spat of disapproval into the dirt, Plato placed a paw to his forehead and massaged in gently. The thought of someone using Misto in such ways sickened him, nearly as much as it hurt to see the tuxedo tom cry. Tugger's image appeared faintly in his mind, the tom's face holding a sneer of amusement. Plato figured this is what Tugger must be doing now. Or maybe he doesn't know or care. Either way, Plato's eyebrows furrowed in anger and he muttered to himself,

"I've never met a cat as low as The Rum Tum Tugger."

Pouncival's careful and quiet paw steps lead him closer to Quaxo inch by inch. He took his time, careful not to startle Mistoffelees or anger him in any manner. The sun was setting quickly on the far side of the boggy city sky, but all was silent. All except that of the whimper's of Misto, and the low murmur of discussion coming from the group Pouncival had left behind. He shot a glance back in their direction, hoping it would make them hush down, though their volume barely dropped. Pouncival wasted no further time on his friends and once again started towards Quaxo, who was only a tail length away now. The magic cat had still yet to notice him. His whimpers were muffled by his white-palmed paws, which covered his sodden face and tear-filled eyes. Pouncival, using all the tenderness he could draw from his body, extended his forepaw, resting it with care on Misto's shoulder.

The black tom did not look up. He gave no greeting, no acknowledgement that Pounival was there, comforting his pain. They sat in the silence of Quaxo's cries, neither cat saying nothing. Pouncival let his hand continue to rest where he had placed it, gripping his friends' shoulder and letting his words flow through his touch:

_I'm here for you, Buddy. Whatever you need, I'm here._

And, as though Qauxo had actually heard those words, he leaned into the touch. He laid his head on Pouncivals shoulder and wrapped his small paws around his body, burying his face into his fellow tom's white shoulder-fur and letting the tears run slowly down his cheeks. Quaxo's cries were silent now, but the ceased to stop. They sat in silence once again for some time; letting15 minutes or so pass without a meow from either cat.

It was Pouncival who broke the silence.

"I don't think he meant to hurt you, Mistoffelees."

There was no response. Pouncival tried to soothe him again as he spoke his mind.

"I mean that. I wouldn't say it, Qauxo, if I didn't think it was true. Tugger's changed since he met you…and, though I don't know what he did to hurt you so badly, I don't think he meant it intentionally. As far as I can tell, Tugger loves you." He paused, then changed his words and spoke again, "No, he's _in love with you_, Qauxo. I just…it doesn't add up to me, and so I don't believe he meant it. I honestly do not."

Pouncival had hoped his words would soothe. But suddenly, he felt Misto tense against his chest, and the arms wrapped around him grew tighter as well. A sharp pain pricked his torso, and he quickly came to realize it was the pain of unsheathed claws. They were digging ever so slightly into his body. Pouncival then noticed something else: the whimpers had ceased. Shocked, Pouncival ducked his head down to gaze at Misto. He couldn't meet the young tom's eyes, they were still tucked in his shoulder, but something surely felt odd.

"Mistoffe-"

"Are you on his side, Pouncival?" Misto's head suddenly shot up, his pale white face pink with anger. Pouncival jumped back in surprise, his hand fleeing from Mistoffelee's shoulder.

"No! I was simply trying to look on the positive side…!"

"Don't try that on me! I'm sick of lies!" The brim of his eyes began to form tears once more, but as they slid down his face: he refused to whimper. Qauxo's face deepend in its angry red color, his eyes squinted with anger as well.

But the anger quickly faded to a deep sadness again. His words came quietly, whimpers trailing after every other sentence. "You're betraying me, Pouncival! He has you here, spying on me…because he's not only with Bombi. He's with you, too, isn't he?"

Pouncival's face fell in shock. "No, Misto! You know it's not like that all I just wanted to be here for you…I really think that Tugg-"

"I don't care for your lies!" His cry rang in the air. Then, finally he murmured with the hurt heavy in his voice, "He doesn't love me…and you don't care for me either. You're just a two-timing, selfish, lying best friend! What kind of friendship is that?"

"But, Misto! I-"

However, the magic cat was gone. His talents had transported him away from his troubles in the blink of an eye. Frantic, Pouncival looked around. He searched the yard, even, but couldn't find Mistoffelees no matter how hard he tried. There wasn't a slightest clue to where he had gone, and Pouncival just simply had no clue.

Little did he know that Qauxo was in the same state of mind. His magic had brought him to an unknown alley. And with the darkness seeping further over the sky, changing from blue to orange to red to black, Misto was finding it difficult to find how. The junkyard's scent hung in the air, but the alley he had ended in was dead center of the city. He would have to work hard to get back home, or wait the night in this cold, lonely place till morning, when he would be strong enough again to try his magic spells.

Dogs barked, both big and small, from the tiny apartments they were kept in. Most windows were open wide, allowing the night air to roll in and the dog's barks to fly out. All the humans he passed seemed to take no mind to it, but each roaring sound set Misto's fur on-end. Everything in the city was twice his side or larger, each creature and thing towering over him. Due to this frightening fact, Qauxo attempted to stick to the alleys and back roads, where less "things" were. He was scared straight through his skin, but he tried not to show it. He simply thought of the positive side: the Jellicle's junkyard scent was growing nearer, and soon he would be home…

_And then you'll simply have to avoid Tugger for…well, for forever._

He shook off the thought, trying to keep it in the back of his mind as he went on. Another pollicle roofed from it's cracked window, and a yappier peke responded. He tried to ignore their conversation as he moved on, leaping over a beaten white fence and into yet another dirty alley. This ones broken concrete floor was coated with ripped plastic bags, spills of…some liquid that both smelled horrible, and felt disgusting when smothered on ones' paws, and, of course, rat droppings. Grumbling to himself, Misto attempted to shake the nasty thick liquid from his pad. He was so focused on it, though, he didn't hear the rattle of an empty aluminum can as it fell to it's side. Nor did he hear the maniacal subdued laughter, or the heavy breathing of some clearly large animal, or the threatening words till they were directly in his ear, or see the red fur as it came up beside him…

Qauxo turned, but he hadn't noticed quickly enough. His distractions had taken away his one chance to run, and now it was too late. With one swing of a massive paw which hit him square upside the head, a dark blackness, darker then the midnight sky, swelled over his eyes. It was quickly followed by a foggy cloud that took over his thoughts, and sent him into a deep state of unconsciousness…


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU DID WHAT?"

The ferocious cry meant for Pouncival ripped from Tugger's throat as he rampaged through the crowd that held the tom he was searching for at its center. He carelessly shoved aside the ones who stood in his path, the ones who were attempting to protect their fellow Jellicle from the fearless and furious cat that was charging straight forward. But he was impossible to stop. Feline after feline was tossed aside by his massive, muscled paws. And with each cat he set aside, his target became more in sight. Pouncival had backed himself up against a tree, nervously shaking behind the torso of Alonzo, who had his heart set on stopping Tugger. Not necessarily because he cared for Pouncival, which he did, but more than anything he really wanted to sink a claw into Tugger's fur. He couldn't stand that cat before, and how he hurt Misto and was planning to hurt another Jellicle had caused his hatred to expand.

Tugger had cut his way through the last of the crowd, leaving only Alonzo left. The curious cat could smell the fear that reeked from Pouncival's coat. It satisfied him greatly. _Pouncival should be afraid. _He thought grimly to himself. _Cause the moment I lay a paw on that flea-bag, nobody will smell his fear anymore. They'll just smell his blood._

"Step aside, Alonzo. This isn't your fight."

"Isn't it sad when you don't get your way, Tugger? I know you're use to getting exactly what you want, but it's not moving. Go fuck a Bombi, or any female you want. I'm sure they'll let you, _curious cat_." Alonzo's words were calm and cool as he spoke them, but he spat the end with a touch of mockery. Tugger's fur fluffed and his ears set back farther against his head.

"_**Move**_."

Alonzo shook his head. "Not going to happen, pretty boy. Why would you wanna take your anger out on Pouncival, anyway? Or is it guilt that makes you want revenge?" A sly sneer spread across his lips, and he took a long pause to examine his sharpened claws. When his eyes flicked back up to meet Tugger's, he said coolly, "Is it cause you're the one to blame?"

There was no response from The Rum Tum Tugger, but his eyes squinted further with fury as he glared right back at Alonzo.

"You know just as well as I do that Misto's disappearance is due to you." The coolness is Alonzo's voice began to slowly fade, giving way to show his true anger. "Qauxo could be dead for all we know, and it's your fucking fault! He loved you, he thought you changed. But that's shit, isn't it? You couldn't give up 'The Rum Tum Tugger Lifestyle', could you? No, you couldn't. And now Qauxo's hurt and missing, and there's not a cat here you can blame but yourself."

Tugger closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. "You've got your wires crossed."

"And you're lying to yourself. You just don't wanna deal with the fact that you could be the cause of Misto's death, if he is in fact dead."

"You're wrong."

"You hurt him!"

"Alonzo, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly! I understand that you're still a Casanova, and that will never change about you! I understand that you hurt the one cat that truly loved you!"

In an instant, Tugger's eyes flew back open. A wild look of pure fury was built inside them as he stared down Alonzo. "Shut up. You don't know what happened, so shut up!"

"Make me, pretty boy. I'd like to see you try." Alonzo barely finished speaking when a set of claws cut across his face. Pain swelled around each cut like nothing he had felt before. A horse cry of pain escaped his throat but was cut off by blood that swelled from his sliced nose and ran into his mouth. The deep wounds began to ooze at once, the blood seeping down and corrupting his vision as well as his smell. He swept out a paw and tried to wound the other tom, but his senses were so a screw at the time that each swipe hit nothing but air. Tugger took on massive paw of his own, and shoved Alonzo to the side, revealing the frightened tom behind him. Tumblebrutus and Asparagus ran to Alonzo's side. He had fallen to his knees and had escaped Tugger, but he found no way to escape the pain of his wounds. Tumblebrutus sent Asparagus for Jenny, and examined the wounds of his friend as the waited for the she-cat to arrive.

Tugger wasted no time to begin his revenge on the frightened tom before him.

Pouncival attempted to escape the clutches that held him tightly pinned to a large oak tree, but found no success. Screeching, angry words of disgust were spat into his face from only an inch away repeatedly, and sharp claws dug into both his right and left shoulders, ripping small tuffs of his fur from his skin. Seething pain burned across his face where a sharp, stinging slap of revenge had been laid earlier. The large crowd of Jellicle toms around him made no attempt to interfere. Most had their fur sticking on-end, fluffed-up tails, ears pinned backwards, and wide, frightened eyes that showed that they were all simply too afraid to stop the raging tom that held Pouncival to his place on the oak.

The tom growled viciously, his teeth sneaking out from beneath their hidden place under the lip. His right paw crept violently to Pouncival's throat and applied a painful amount of pressure as he asked a single question again for the second time.

"Tell me….you. Did. WHAT?"

Frantically searching his own mind for an answer, Pouncival meekly replied at a quick speed, "Tugger, I…I didn't do any…anything, I swear! Really! I- I-..!"

His paw clearly had no intentions of being removed until an answer that he thought worthy was spat from the smaller tom's throat. He pressed with greater force on Pouncival's neck, and snarled with further fury. "Shut up! You did do something, you fucking ass! You did or he wouldn't be gone, so don't spit me that shit again. You DID do something; now tell me what the fuck it was before I tear out your god damn throat!"

"No, really, I promise, Tugger! I really didn't do anything to make him leave…or I…I didn't try. It just was such a mess and I felt bad and I wanted to help so I tried but it didn't work and I didn't do anything intentionally I swear I really really swear like really I do Tugger I didn't do anything to Mistoffelees!"

Tugger, whose last nerve had snapped, shoved himself nose-to-nose with Pouncival, screaming with rage, "You're gonna fucking die unless I get an answer. I swear to Everlasting Cat, Pounicval, I swear I'll-"

"Tugger remove your paw from Pouncival now or you may leave the junkyard."

Turning to see who had the courage to try and stop him, Tugger met eyes with his older brother, Munkustrap. He wasn't please, Tugger could tell by the death glare Munkustrap was burning down towards him. With steady, confident steps, Munkustrap did what all the other toms were too scared to do, and walked over to where Tugger continuously held Pouncival. With a gesture of his paw, he ordered the two to split and watched as Tugger's grip loosened. Pouncival quickly backed from the scene at the first chance and ran for safety. He hid deep within the crowd until he was sure he couldn't be spotted by his attacker any longer.

"Tell me why Mistoffelees is gone, Tugger."

"You know, bro, I'd really love to. However, I've been trying to find out the same damn thing this whole time. All I know is that that cat-" He turned and glared at Pouncival through the crowd. The small tom sunk down lower so he couldn't be seen. "had something to do with it. And somehow it's my fault? I didn't do a thing. But for some reason, every Jellicle in this junkyard has given me a dirty look since midday, when he apparently left."

From where he sat, Alonzo spoke up. He held a human cloth to his face to soak the blood from his stinging wounds. It had been at least 15 minutes, now, and the blood was finally letting up. However, the pain continued. "I'm shocked. You're the very reason the cat left, and you don't even know it. Ha! Goes to show how much you know about love, Tugger."

"What do you mean, Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked calmly.

"I mean that scumbags the exact reason Qauxo left! He saw Tugger and Bombi having lunch together…it broke the poor kit's heart." Then he turned to speak to Tugger. "Love means being faithful to the one you care about. Like I said, it goes to show how much you know about love."

The anger that was held in The Rum Tum Tugger's expression gave way to sorrow. "He…he saw that? And…it hurt him?"

Alonzo snorted. "Of course it did, dumbass. You flirted with him, made him think you were really into him and that he wasn't just another toy for you, and then you got caught running around with Bombi? You expect him to be glad?"

"No…" Tugger said meekly, his head hanging pathetically. "I expected him to get jealous. To...want me more..."

"Sorry to brake it to you, pretty boy, but you're the only one who works in such a twisted way. That usually _hurts_ others."

Munkustrap spoke now as he went to stand beside Tugger. "So you intended for him to see this lunch with Bombalurina?"

Tugger's head nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. I thought he would get jealous, and when I would ask him on the date I planned later, he would just want to go with me more. I…I...wanted him to be a little frazzled. So then I could just prove to him that I only care about him…and I blew it…"

"You just wanted the fuck him and leave him like you do to every cat. And why not try and kill two birds with one stone in the same day? Get Bombi _and_ Misto? Those were your true intentions, cat. I'm not buying your shit for two tail flicks." The black and white tom hissed from where he sat.

"It's impossible for you to believe that I've changed, isn't it?"

"It is now. I thought you did once, and then you just…you…"

"What I did with Jemima has nothing to do with now."

"You used her! Every last inch of her! She's so much younger than you, but you didn't care at all. You took advantage of her. She was just a toy to you, and you hurt her so badly…Mistoffelees is just another toy to you, too. You'll do to him the same."

Tugger growled, "She's your mate now, isn't she? Isn't that all you wanted?"

"I wanted to be her mate badly. But more than anything, I didn't want her to get hurt. And the way she spoke of you, the way she looked into your eyes when you scratched beneath her chin and told her she could come to your place with you…I loved that happiness. I didn't care if she was mine then, because she said you had changed. And if you truly had, if you really cared for her like she said you did, then I was happy too, even though I wasn't her mate. and then that look in her eyes when she asked if you were going to be mates and then you shot her down…the look in her eyes then…the _tears_ in her eyes then…Maybe Mistoffelees is better off gone. If he isn't here, then he doesn't have to deal with the pain of loving a Casanova who'll only hurt him in the end."

A small voice spoke from within the depths of the crowd. "Unless…Macavity has him…"

Munkustrap's eyes widened as he realized how truly dangerous this situation could be. "Then he isn't better off gone. He'll be in more danger." He turned back to the voice who spoke from the crowd, "Plato, go find Old Deuteronomy. Tell him that he needs to put extra guard patrols the junkyard. We need all eyes to search for that red demon. I want everyone to go back to their dens, and if our leader needs you, go without question. Alonzo, Brother, come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?" Alonzo hissed as he slowly rose from his seat on the soft grass.

"To find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They're the only ones I can think that know where Macavity may be, and they might actually tell us. Those cats may be trouble makers, but they aren't all bad. They'll want to help."

Tugger was a step ahead of Munkustrap. His paws moved furiously as he raced ahead of the other two toms. "Then lets go, now. We don't have time to waste. Night is coming steadily and Qauxo could be hurt by now…or dead, if Macavity has him in his paws…" Shaking his head of the gruesome thought of Macavity stripping the magic cat of his last breath, Tugger kept a move on, darting past each cat in his path as he searched frantically for the striped siblings.


End file.
